


Une vie moins tranquille

by Nelja



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Wishes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur ce dont Bilbo rêvait dans son enfance, et ce qui s'ensuivit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une vie moins tranquille

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tolkien.

Aux anniversaires de Bilbo, ses parents lui offraient des livres et des jouets dignes d'un roi. Mais le meilleur cadeau, insistaient-ils toujours, était la vie aisée et tranquille qu'ils menaient à Cul-de-sac.

Bilbo ne goûtait guère cet assaisonnement insistant sur ses anniversaires ; et un jour, dans un acte de rébellion prononcée, il était allé murmurer dans les noeuds du vieux chêne magique, là où venaient ses grands cousins quand ils étaient amoureux. Il avait souhaité, avec ferveur, une vie moins tranquille.

Ce moment d'égarement lui était revenu quand il s'était observé avec incrédulité échapper à des trolls, ramper dans des couloirs obscurs ou presque combattre un dragon. Quel maudit esprit avait pu le pousser alors ? Il lui était apparu de façon lumineuse qu'il aurait dû demander autre chose à l'arbre enchanté. Un nouveau parapluie, par exemple. On a toujours besoin d'un parapluie.

Pourtant, l'âge et le recul aidant, ayant consigné ses aventures, ses exploits et ses pertes douce-amères dans un grand livre, il avait réalisé que les dons des chênes enchantés, même offerts en retard et pas de la façon qu'on préfèrerait, restent les plus beaux de votre vie.


End file.
